wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Battle for Gilneas
|level=75 to Level cap |minlevel=75 |players=10v10 |loc=Gilneas }} When King Greymane severed ties with the Alliance after the Second War, the kingdom of Gilneas became independent from all other nations and opposing forces. Although the massive Greymane Wall protected Gilneas from outside threats, a virulent worgen curse and civil war crippled the kingdom from within. As the Cataclysm strikes and the Greymane Wall's gates are destroyed, the people of Gilneas must come to terms with their dark curse and learn to persevere through catastrophic earthquakes and an unrelenting Forsaken invasion. The Horde recognizes this land as a strategic location with key resources to fuel the faction's war effort against the Alliance, and Horde forces will not stop their siege until the city and its surrounding territories are under their control. To protect its lands from the Horde, the once-isolated nation of Gilneas must now work with the Alliance. Controlling Resources The Battle for Gilneas is a 10 vs. 10 battleground introduced in the Cataclysm expansion, available to players at levels 75 to 85. Much like they do in Arathi Basin, teams compete to control strategic capture points on the map to accumulate resources. The first team to gather 1500 resources wins. Know that resource gain per node is not equal in that having two nodes is not worth double the points of one node. *1 node is 100% point gain. *2 nodes is 110% point gain compared to 1 node. *3 nodes is much much more. Example: If you have 2 nodes you'll gain 200 points for their 180. The Battle Teams will start at opposite ends of the map with default graveyards nearby. Once the match begins, teams will race toward each other to vie for control of three strategic points; each point will allow your team to gain resources and additional graveyards. Adding to the intensity of the battle are many obstacles that block line of sight, as well as chokepoints for fending off enemy advances. Graveyard Use With patch 4.1 the functionality of graveyards within the Battle for Gilneas was changed. * Players who die at a control point that they own will now be teleported to the next closest graveyard, instead of the one at which they died. * If a player's team owns the Mine and Waterworks, and dies at Waterworks, they will be teleported to the Mine. * If an Alliance player's team only owns Lighthouse, and dies at Lighthouse, they will respawn at their base. * If a Horde player's team owns Waterworks and Mine, and dies at Lighthouse, they will respawn at Waterworks. In summary, when a player dies at a point that the player's team currently controls they will not resurrect at that point's graveyard; rather they will resurrect at the next closest controlled point or at their team's starting location if no other base is controlled. This behaviour is counter-intuitive to many players and is often incorrectly reported as a bug. However, it makes it easier for the attacking team to capture the base, since there is no constant train of respawning defenders. The Overlook In the center of the map is an area known as the Overlook. Hills on either side of the map create chokepoints, while narrow paths through the hills provide teams with alternate routes. A river dividing the map will also lead opponents toward a single bridge. In most cases, dominating the Overlook will not be the key to controlling the capture points. Capture Points In The Battle for Gilneas, three distinct resource points are available for the taking by either the Horde or the Alliance: the Mines, the Lighthouse, and the Waterworks. Once any of these points is held by a team, access to nearby graveyards will be granted. In addition, workers from the controlling faction will show up to collect the resources necessary to win the battle. Chaos will be unleashed upon Azeroth when Deathwing returns, but many steadfast leaders will see the Cataclysm as an opportunity to further the cause of their people... or simply attain more power. The situation in Gilneas is no different. Will the embattled Gilneans be able to defend their land after realigning with the Alliance? Or will the Forsaken, reinforced by Garrosh's Horde, seize this near-forgotten territory as a new stronghold in the Eastern Kingdoms? Notes * The original design of the battleground was intended to be set in Gilneas City and revolve around attempting to conquer the highest number of districts, but after internal playtesting it was deemed "unsalvageable" and completely reworked in a fashion similiar to Arathi Basin. Gallery File:WorldMap-BattleForGilneas.jpg|Original map File:Old Battle for Gilneas City loading screen.jpg|Original loading screen Videos References Patch changes * * Patch 6.0.1: The resource cap has been lowered from 2000 to 1500. External links }} ;Guides Category:Battlegrounds